


Fated

by dhazellouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise
Summary: Sirius Black fell into the Veil and thought he was dead. Imagine his surprise when he woke up in his younger body instead, and in alternate world where Lily Evans was his girlfriend. (Lily/Sirius) (drabble series) - AU





	1. Chapter 1

.o.

Sirius had been laughing as he fought his insane cousin in the Department of Mysteries.

The next thing he knew, Bellatrix Lestrange had sent a curse at him that flung him straight into the veil.

He only caught a glimpse of Harry's and Remus' shocked expressions before darkness swallowed him whole.

He thought that was the end of his story, but he was wrong.

Instead he woke up in the Hospital Wing with Lily Evans sitting vigil by his side.

His  _Girlfriend_  in an alternate reality.

.o.

He didn't know how long he had been out, but when he came to consciousness, he heard someone calling his name.

"Sirius, wake up! Sirius!"

It sounded like a woman was calling for himi.

So he slowly peeled his eyes open and saw a familiar red-head sitting next to his bed.

"Oh thank Merlin!" Lily exclaimed, hugging him tightly when he carefully sat up.

"Wha – what? Whoa, whoa, Lily?" He said to her, sounding uncertain. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, it's me! You had me worried there for a moment." She told him, looking teary-eyed as she finally let go of him.

"What happened to me?" He asked, dimly recalling the events that happened in the Department of Mysteries and how he fell into the Veil.

"You were hit by a bludger during the Quidditch match against the Slytherin."

Sirius heard Lily say, and his mind instantly come to a screeching halt at her statement.

"But I'm dead." He said to her, staring into those familiar emerald orbs.

"No, silly." Lilly said, brushing a lock of his hair in an intimate way.

Sirius stared at her, finally noticing that Lily Potter appeared to be no more than sixteen years of age.

"You're alive and the bludger hit your head. You probably have an concussion." She informed him.

"But – but-" Sirius began, more confused than ever.

"Oh come here, and let me give you a kiss before you go crazy on me. I've been wanting to kiss you since we won the Quidditch match."

And before Sirius could utter a protest, Lily Potter suddenly cupped the back of his neck and began kissing him straight in the mouth.

Instantly, Sirius Black felt faint at the feeling of her lips on him.

And he silently had to admit that he liked it.

He was just confused why Lily was kissing him though.

.


	2. Chapter 2

There was the sound of a throat clearing in the background and instantly Sirius tore himself away from Lily's embrace to see who it was that interrupted them.

When Sirius saw the familiar sight of his best friend standing there, his face paled at once.

"James, I can explain," He blurted out, pushing Lily away from him, where she nearly toppled off her chair. "This isn't what it looks like."

A look of confusion appeared on James Potter's face.

"What do you mean by that Padfoot?" James Potter said. "Of course, I know what it looks like. You are kissing Lily Evans."

"I can explain!" Sirius exclaimed hurriedly.

"Explain what?" James asked, "That you are kissing your girlfriend?"

"I didn't mean to kiss - my what now?" Sirius started to say but stopped when he heard his best friend's words.

"Your girlfriend," James stated, frowning at him. "Why would you care to explain to me that you were kissing your girlfriend?"

"I think I might have misheard you, Prongs," Sirius said seriously, meeting his best friend's eyes. "Because I think you just told me that Lily is my girlfriend."

"You didn't misheard me, my friend. You heard correctly," was James' reply. "I just told you that Lily Evans is your girlfriend."

"But she isn't!" Sirius said. "She's your girlfriend!"

In response, James Potter merely stared at Sirius with a perplexed look.

"I think the bludger hit your head pretty badly, mate." James commented as a way of explanation for Sirius' odd behavior.

"I think he is still concussed, James." Lily stated worriedly.

"No, I am not!" Sirius replied in complete agitation. "I'm fine! But if this is your idea of a joke Prongs, well...it isn't funny at all!"

"I'm not joking, Sirius," was James answer. "Lily is really your girlfriend."

"Sirius, James is telling the truth," came Lily's response while she met his doubtful stare. "I am your girlfriend."

Sirius Black simply stared at both of them and said, "I don't believe you."

"Perhaps we should call Madam Pomfrey, James." Lily suggested, "He probably needs something for his confusion."

"I'm not confused!" Sirius cried out.

"Yes, you are Sirius!" His best friend snapped at him."For why would you deny that Lily Evans is your girlfriend?!"

"She is not my girl friend!" He burst out in anger.

Then, to Sirius surprise and concern, Lily Evans suddenly burst into tears, obviously upset.

"Now, look what you've done!" James said to him.

Sirius became silent, not knowing what to do next, especially with a crying female.

 _What's going on?_  He thought while he watched James Potter comfort the red-head female in front of him.


End file.
